Frío
by Tristezas-y-decepciones
Summary: '—Se que fui un idiota al esperarte, pero no consigo olvidarme de ti, ¿Por qué no puedo kurokocchi?, ¿por qué no logro olvidarme de ti?.—'


Okey, no había subido esto antes por simples razones: La paja y la flojera me estaban absorbiendo ;;.

Esto va dedicado para el gilipollas de mi bro [Tu kikuro va con mucho lov zí/3.] , y como veréis a continuación esto es totalmente un coñazo de lo peor.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece a mi, si no a Tadoshi Fujimaki.**

Estáis advertidos de esto.

y en fin os dejo aquí este intento de fic.

* * *

><p><em> Frío.<em>

Odiaba al invierno más que a nada en el mundo, le desagradaba aquel frío que se colaba por sus huesos y lo hacían desear correr a su hogar.

Odiaba tener que esperar bajo la lluvia como un tonto, empapando así, toda su ropa, y arruinando su cabello.

Más aún, odiaba por sobre todo el frío, detestaba por sobre todo aquella sensación de ardor en su rostro cuando caminaba a su encuentro.

_Aunque quizás sólo odiaba el hecho de que el frío le recordará a aquel chico de cabellos celestes, que de vez en cuando lograba colarse por su mente, congelando todo a su paso, destruyendo así, su misero intento por olvidarse de él._

Pero el caso no era ese, sino que ahora se encontraba allí, congelándose por el estúpido frío, esperándolo como un idiota durante 2 horas.

— ''_No vendrá.''_—__Se sentó en la escalera, revisando su celular en reiteradas ocasiones, ¿¡Por qué demoraba tanto!?, le había asegurado que estaría ahí temprano, y ahora este no llegaba.

—''_Quizás se retrasó por deberes''._

Estaban por salir de la escuela, lo único que llenaba sus agendas eran prácticas de básquet.

—''_Se pudo haber lastimado_.''

Sabía de antemano que el jugador fantasma era cuidado como un niño pequeño por su equipo, y con kagami a su lado, dudaba que algo malo le pudiese ocurrir al chico.

Pensló en la última, y la más factible.

—_''Quizás olvido venir''._

Frotó sus manos, y tapó su rostro antes de apoyar su cabeza en sus piernas.

¿Era posible sentirse aún peor que una mierda?

Quizás si.

Quizás no.

De lo único que estaba seguro era de que kuroko no vendría y el estaba allí.

_Siempre había estado allí._

La lluvia seguía cayendo, y el aún no aparecía.

De un momento a otro, esta dejó de caer sobre su cabeza y no se tomó la molestia de levantar la mirada.

—Hola kurokocchi.

—Kise-kun.—esa voz,_esa maldita voz,_ lo tomó por sorpresa.

_No recordaba que doliese tanto._

Vio al chico delante de el, y sintió que su alma le abandonaba.

Un pequeño gorro tapaba su cabeza, mientras que una chaqueta un poco más grande que su talla, protegía su cuerpo de la lluvia.

—Veo que decidiste venir.—

—No podía fallarte.

_No de nuevo._

_—_¿Quieres caminar, o quedarte aquí?._—_la voz no le salía, y temió no poder decirle nada más a la sombra.

—Quiero que me digas por que estuviste esperándome 2 horas bajo la lluvia, si no es mucha molestia.

_Claro que lo es, ¡Estoy enamorado de ti!, ¿¡Acaso no puedes verlo!?._

—Necesitaba hablar contigo.

El silencio se hizo presente, y por uno segundos deseó tener el suficiente valor como para enfrentarse al chico a su lado.

—¿Estás bien kise-kun?

_No._

_No he estado bien en mucho tiempo, gracias por notarlo._

—Claro que si, ¿por qué no estarlo?, es un lindo día, mi carrera va bien, cada vez mejoro más en el básquet, ¿por qué debiese estar mal?.—El más bajo asintió, dejando así, el tema en el aire.

El rubio comenzó a caminar mientras que la sombra se mantuvo detrás de él.

—Kurokocc..—No terminó de hablar cuándo sintió un tirón en su brazo, bajó la mirada para ver al chico con la cabeza gacha aferrándose a su brazo.

—¿Por qué yo?.

—¿Ah?.

—¿Crees que no lo sé?, no soy estúpido kise-kun, se que estás enamora..—el peliceleste no terminó de hablar, el rubio yacía ahí, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo, cómo si su vida dependiera de ello.

y eso era a lo que él tanto había temido antes de llegar allí.

Importarle a alguien más de la cuenta.

Ser querido por alguien tan...

Tan _kise._

El rubio era chillón, era un tanto fastidioso, y un poco presumido.

Pero así era el, y kuroko le quería así.

y siempre lo había hecho.

—Lamento sentir esto por ti, se que soy una basura, una maldita copia de los demás.

—Kise..—

—Intenté, te juro que intenté olvidarme de ti pero no...—Un sollozo cortó la conversación y el más bajo sintió que la desesperación llegaba a su cuerpo.

_No llores kise-kun._

_Por favor no llores._

_—_Se que fui un idiota al esperarte, pero no consigo olvidarme de ti, ¿Por qué no puedo kurokocchi?, ¿por qué no logro olvidarme de ti?.—Las lágrimas del rubio empapaban su rostro, y sintió la necesidad de limpiarlas y llevarlas fuera del rostro de kise.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

Se colocó en puntillas para lograr alcanzar el rostro del más alto, y limpió suavemente el rastro de lágrimas que este tenía.

—No lo hagas.

Era imposible sentirse más enamorado de una persona.

Pero el mismo podría jurar que nunca se sintió más enamorado de kuroko que en aquel preciso momento.

—No te olvides de mi kise-kun, y yo _jamás _me olvidaré de ti.

Y lo que ocurrió después de eso, fue mejor que todo lo que el había deseado.

El más pequeño se acercó a su rostro, depositando un casto beso en sus labios.

—Estás helado.

_Si pudiese morir en este preciso momento._

No dijo nada más, tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos y lo besó.

Sin importar lo que pudiese llegar a pasar más adelante.

Sin saber si lo que sentía era correspondido y con el frío de aquel invierno en sus narices.

Mientras que aquel chico estuviese ahí.

_El estaría bien._

* * *

><p>Okey, esto salió horrible ;;;;.<p>

Bro, lamento el coñazo de fic que te he escrito/3, prometo escribir algo mejor la próxima vez.

[Se suponía que esto hubiese tenido que ser mejor, y más **angst, **pero ver física o química me ha dejado mal (?), y necesitaba escribir algo más.]


End file.
